Previous
by belivixx
Summary: Menghias kalimat tanpa kata-kata. Keheningan, terdengar indah dengan caranya. And love has just begun.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

 _a fic by_ _belivixx_

 **.**

 **PREVIOUS**

 **.**

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin besar yang mengisi dinding di kamarku dan merasa tidak mengenal bayangan yang ada didalam cermin. Kudapati diriku menghela nafas dan mengacak rambut dengan gusar. Dengan gerakan malas, kuseret kembali langkah kakiku menuju _walk in closed_ milikku.

Kupoles lipstik bewarna nude dibibirku lalu sedikit merapikan alis _lagi._ Sudahkah?

Ah sudahlah, peduli apa aku tentang penampilanku? Toh dengan ataupun tanpa make up, kupastikan diriku akan lolos di audisi itu.

Antrian ini tampak sangat membosankan. Kulirik satu persatu peserta yang memiliki tujuan yang sama denganku. Mereka tampak sengit. Itu yang terpikir olehku. Rasa takut dan gelisah pun mulai menjalar didiriku. Bisakah aku melakukan ini?

Setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya aku keluar dari ruangan yang menegangkan itu. Selesai sudah. Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain berharap.

Setelah mendapatkan secangkir kopi dari mesin kopi, aku kembali menapakkan kakiku untuk menyusuri jalanan diantara pertokoan kota Tokyo. Aku menatap minat pada iklan yang terpasang disebuah toko buku tentang launching buku dari penulis terkenal. Ah aku tak sabar menantikannya.

Ponselku berdering menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

 _From : Ino_

" _Sakura, berbaliklah. Kami dapat melihatmu dari cafe ini. Mantel coklat dan sebuah bandana hijau?Kau terlihat cute, join?"_

Kemudian aku berbalik dan mencari-cari cafe yang dimaksud Ino. Namun sedetik kemudian, kusadari kopi yang kupegang telah berakhir mengenaskan dijalan ini.

"Maafkan aku."

"Ah tak apa. Aku yang kurang hati-hati, aku mencari temanku."

"Baiklah." Lalu orang tersebut kembali berjalan pada tujuannya.

Seseorang menepuk pundakku membuatku berjengit kaget.

"Ino!"

"Kau lama sekali, malah melakukan adegan drama bersama pria tadi. Cepatlah Sakura, disana ada Hinata dan Temari yang baru saja pulang."

Aku menatap Ino tak percaya. "Mereka di Jepang?"

Ino hanya mengangguk, dengan cepat kutarik tangan Ino menuju cafe yang dimaksudnya tadi. "Ayo."

Ini hari yang menyenangkan. Sangat menyenangkan.

Kuhempaskan diriku diatas tempat tidurku yang nyaman. Tanganku dengan lincah memainkan ponselku untuk melihat hasil foto kami tadi. Ini reuni yang tak terduga.

Aku teringat akan suatu hal, dengan cepat aku bangkit dan membongkar isi tasku. Sebuah buku bersampul kuning dengan judul bewarna hitam membuatku senang bukan main. Buah tangan dari Hinata yang tak diduga-duga merupakan buku yang selama ini kucari-cari.

Dering ponselku terdengar nyaring sehingga menghentikan aktivitas membacaku. Kuberi tanda dan kemudian menutup buku itu.

"Halo?"

Belum dua menit pembicaraan itu berlalu, kudapati diriku telah memeluk bantal dengan sangat erat.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke?"

Kulirik wanita yang duduk dihadapanku kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Sudah kukatakan berulang kali. Terserah Kaasan saja, akan kulakukan."

Tangan wanita itu dengan cepat menutup laptopku. "Sebuah pernikahan tanpa cinta tak ada artinya Sasuke."

Aku menyerah. Dan kemudian menatap ibuku dengan serius. "Lalu apa? Kalaupun aku menolak, Kaasan tidak akan membiarkannya kan?"

Ibuku tampak tertawa pelan. "Benar juga."

"Tolong biarkan aku bekerja."

"Baiklah Sasuke, minggu depan kita akan menemui gadis itu."

"Hn."

Aku menghela nafas lega setelah ibuku melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini. Kusandarkan punggungku disandaran kursi dan memijat dahiku pelan. Kulirik sekilas dokumen yang tergeletak di meja ini dan mengerang frustasi. Masih banyak _meeting_ yang harus kuhadiri sebelum minggu depan.

Sebelum ibuku membatalkan semuanya. Sebelum aku bertemu gadis yang akan menjadi pasanganku nanti. Sebelum aku harus tunduk pada kemauan ibuku.

Biarlah, kurasa malam ini aku tidak akan ke bar bertemu teman-temanku. Pemikiranku berkata, lembur lebih memastikan kelanjutan hidupku nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah kacamata dengan frame besar menghiasi sebagian wajahku. Rambut panjangku kubiarkan tergerai tanpa hiasan apapun, bertolak belakang dengan diriku yang sebenarnya lebih menyukai ada sesuatu yang menghiasi kepalaku.

Hari ini aku memilih berbeda. Memilih untuk menjadi bukan diriku.

Kupoles lipstik dengan warna berani. Sesuai tujuanku, menjadi bukan diriku. Mantel dengan warna gelap serta sneakers putih menjadi pilihanku saat ini. Kupandangi lagi pantulan diriku dicermin besar itu, ah semoga Kaasan tidak mengetahui mata panda yang keterlaluan ini.

"Sakura, mau kemana?" Ibu dan ayahku tampak sedang menikmati sore mereka didepan televisi dengan secangkir teh hangat. Ibu bertanya setelah melihatku keluar dari dapur dan menuju pintu utama rumah ini.

Aku belum menjawab pertanyaan ibuku karena mulutku masih sibuk mengunyah apel yang kudapat dari dapur tadi. "Aku akan makan malam bersama teman-temanku."

"Bisa kau kemari sebentar Sakura?" aku menaikan sebelah alisku dan tak menjawab apapun. Tanpa aba-aba kulangkahkan kakiku untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Malam hari di Tokyo adalah suatu hal yang dapat membuatmu melupakan masalahmu, _kata orang_. Tenggelam dalam hiruk piruk kota ini menjadi pilihanku untuk mengalihkan pikiran dari masalah yang tengah melanda.

Seharusnya malam ini adalah waktunya untuk bersenang-senang karena Hinata dan Temari tengah merayakan kelulusan mereka setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan magister di Amerika. Yah seharusnya begitu.

Namun aku merasa sangat bersalah saat ini. Bukannya ikut larut dalam tawa dan suka ditengah ruangan, aku justru memilih untuk mengasingkan diri di sofa dengan sebuah buku ditanganku.

Bukan membaca yang kulakukan, aku meragukan itu. Karena sejak tadi, halaman yang terbuka tetap sama dengan yang pertama kubuka. Tak berubah sejak awal, karena yang kulakukan hanyalah mencoba membaca bagian itu berulang kali. Aku sama sekali tidak fokus dengan bacaanku sendiri.

Aku kehilangan fokusku.

Ino datang menghampiriku dengan dua bir ditangannya, ia menyerahkan satu padaku dan kuterima dengan senang hati.

"Ada apa?"

Aku menggeleng lemah dan tidak menatap matanya. Aku takut Ino menyadari kekalutan yang kurasakan. Jadi yang kulakukan hanyalah menegak bir itu dengan menundukkan pandanganku.

"Kau tahu? Kau bisa menceritakan segalanya padaku. Tapi aku tidak akan memaksa."

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak lagi menatapku intens. Kini wanita dengan rambut pirang itu justru memandang mereka yang tenggelam dalam pesta ini. Ino mengerti keadaanku.

Lama kami terdiam, bahkan Ino telah menegak dua gelas bir dengan ukuran yang tak bisa dibilang kecil. Namun ia masih setia menemaniku disini, sesekali ia ikut berteriak jika ada lelucon yang terjadi ditengah ruangan. Ia tertawa disini bersamaku, tak membiarkanku sendirian membelenggu diri saat kemeriahan terjadi.

Kulirik sekilas jemariku yang saling bertautan dan bergumam pelan. "Kiba memutuskanku." Sangat pelan hingga aku ragu ada orang yang akan mendengarkanku saat Tenten tengah menghidupkan musik dengan volume besar.

Tanganku bertaut satu sama lain. Menggenggam diriku sendiri dengan begitu eratnya. Kurasakan bulir-bulir air mata membasahi pipiku dan pastinya membuat kacamataku berembun. Sedetik kemudian kurasakan sentuhan lain ikut bergabung dalam tautan tanganku.

Tangan mulus itu menggenggamku erat dan kemudian memelukku. "Menangislah."

Bisikan Ino bagai sengatan listrik untukku. Hanya dengan bisikan itu, mampu membuatku terisak dipelukannya. Ia mengelus punggungku dengan lembut kala aku berkata tak jelas tentang kronologi berakhirnya hubungan itu.

Beberapa kalimat menenangkan keluar dari bibir Ino sebelum ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku hangat. "Semua terjadi pasti ada alasannya. Aku yakin dia pun begitu."

"Dua tahun yang sia-sia." Racauku sambil kembali memasang kacamata yang tadi sempat kulepaskan.

Ino tergelak, aku memanyunkan bibirku. "Tidak ada yang sia-sia, jidat."

"Kau benar, minggu depan aku akan bertemu calon suamiku." Gumamku yang lebih terdengar seperti gerutuan. Kusadari tawa Ino terhenti, aku menatapnya sinis. "Kenapa kau berhenti tertawa?"

"Kau akan menikah?! Dengan siapa?" ia berteriak dengan hebohnya, memegang pundakku dan terus mendesakku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan konyolnya.

"Tadi ibuku menawarkan pernikahan ini. Aku pasrah, ayahku menganggap diamnya diriku sebagai persetujuanku. Mereka membual tentang usiaku yang telah menginjak 26 tahun."

Ino mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Jadi, kau tahu siapa calonmu?"

Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Aku akan mengetahuinya dalam tiga hari kedepan."

"Dalam sebuah kencan buta?" Ino tampak antusias.

"Cih tentu saja tidak. Dia akan menjadi suamiku, dan kami tidak akan terlibat kencan buta karena kedua keluarga kami akan hadir dalam jamuan makan malam. Tentu saja kami akan saling mengenal sebelum _benar-benar_ berkencan, Ino." Aku menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungku pada sofa yang empuk ini.

"Omong-omong diam yang kau maksud tadi . . kau benar-benar akan menerima pernikahan ini?"

Aku terdiam sesaat. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat ibumu mengatakannya?"

"Tidak ada. Kau tahu Ino? Mungkin benar."

Ino memandangku heran. "Benar apanya?"

"Diam yang kumaksud, aku menerima pernikahan ini." aku melirik Ino sekilas dan tertawa kemudian. "Kau tahu? Aku berfikir, aku lelah dengan semua pengalaman cintaku. Kali ini biarlah mereka yang membawaku berlabuh pada satu hati. Aku percaya, orang tua selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk anak mereka."

Ino menatapku dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. "Apa yang kau lihat?" pipiku memanas setelah ucapanku tadi, aku menyikut Ino pelan dan kemudian gadis pirang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu."

"Maafkan aku." Ino tampak memegangi perutnya dan nafasnya masih tersenggal-senggal karena tertawa. "Well, semoga _stranger_ yang akan kau nikahi adalah pilihan terakhir yang benar-benar tepat."

"Semoga saja."

 **.**

 **.**

Satu minggu lamanya ia tidak menggunakan waktu senggangnya untuk bersenang-senang. Pemuda yang biasanya tak pernah absen dari ajakan teman-temannya untuk berpesta, kini justru berkendara dipagi hari menuju ke alamat yang diberikan ibunya tadi.

Ia menggerutu saat sebuah motor menyalip jalurnya. Klakson kencang ia lakukan dengan diiringi beberapa sumpah serapah. Benar-benar bukan cara yang baik untuk memulai hari Sabtu yang cerah ini.

Uchiha Sasuke disambut seorang satpam yang tengah membukakan pintu gerbang rumah tersebut untuknya. "Apakah anda Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Silahkan masuk tuan."

Pemuda yang menginjak usia kepala tiga itu memarkirkan mobilnya dan kemudian berjalan dengan angkuh untuk memasuki rumah mewah yang telah menanti kedatangannya.

Beberapa pembantu dirumah tersebut membungkuk memberi hormat dan kemudian membimbingnya menuju ruang makan untuk bergabung dalam sarapan yang tengah berlangsung. Saat ia berjalan mendekati meja makan panjang itu, seorang wanita berambut kuning yang sepertinya seusia dengan ibunya menyambutnya hangat.

"Ah, Ohayou Sasuke- _kun."_ Ia disambut dengan sebuah pelukan dan beberapa basa-basi yang membuatnya memutar mata bosan.

"Sarapanlah bersama kami nak." Tuan besar dirumah ini tersenyum ramah padanya dari ujung meja panjang tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku berencana mengajak calon istriku untuk sarapan diluar."

Mebuki tertawa dan kemudian mengangguk paham. "Awal yang bagus Sasuke- _kun."_

Pemuda raven itu memandang bosan. "Jadi dimana dia?"

Mebuki memandang suaminya dan kemudian bertanya. "Dimana Sakura?"

"Aku disini Kaasan. Ada apa?"

Seorang gadis hadir dari dapur dengan secangkir susu dan sebuah buku ditangannya. Kaos oblong kebesaran dan hot pants pun terlihat membingkai tubuhnya. Sebuah kacamata dan rambut panjangnya yang diikat asal-asalan membuatnya tampak sangat natural pagi ini.

Bisa dibilang cantik bagi sebagian orang. Namun dilihat dari reaksi pemuda raven itu, entahlah.

"Sakura!" Mebuki berteriak pada putri semata wayangnya itu. Ia menatap gadis itu kesal, pasalnya sejak tadi malam ia sudah mengatakan pada Sakura untuk bersiap-siap di pagi hari.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang.

Haruno Sakura memandang aneh pada reaksi ibunya. Kemudian ia melirik pada seseorang yang berdiri mematung dibelakang sang ibu. Baru ia tersadar kenapa ibunya berteriak kesal padanya.

Ia lupa bahwa calon suaminya datang untuk menjemputnya sarapan pagi ini. Dilihat dari tampilan pria itu, ia sudah sangat siap. Sangat kontras dengan dirinya yang bahkan belum mengganti pakaian tidurnya.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan saat ini. "Selamat pagi Uchiha- _san._ " Ucapnya sembari mengulum senyuman. _Matilah aku._

Mendengar ucapan selamat pagi yang terdengar dipaksakan membuat Uchiha Sasuke memandang gadis pink itu sinis. Gadis itu tampak kikuk dengan penampilannya saat ini, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Kau bisa mulai bersiap Haruno Sakura. Jadwal sarapan ini akan kacau." Pemuda itu berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya. Dengan angkuhnya ia memilih untuk pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Aku menunggumu didepan."

Sasuke tampak kesal karena nomor yang dihubunginya tak menjawab panggilannya. Dengan malas ia mengetik sebuah pesan singkat dan mengirimkan serta perasaannya dipesan itu.

 _To : Kaasan_

" _Benarkah dia calon istriku?"_

Belum lagi hari menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Namun awal Sabtu paginya telah membuat keningnya berkerut. Oh ayolah, cobaan apa lagi yang harus dihadapi bungsu Uchiha ini? Melihat tingkah calon istrinya saja sudah membuat niat kepatuhannya pada sang ibu goyah.

Memang, untuk menjadi anak berbakti itu tidaklah mudah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** New fanfic!

Awalnya pengen buat oneshoot. Tapi mikir, " _Kayaknya asik juga dijadiin multi chap dengan ide pasaran ini."_ Ck, ya begitulah.

Untuk membuat ff sasusaku itu, bagi aku adalah suatu tekanan. Karena ya, persaingannya ketat. Banyak yang 99% lebih bagus dan lebih berpengalaman. Aku sama sekali gak bakat dalam membuat ff tentang dua sejoli yang super cute ini dengan baik. Sama sekali tidak.

Jadi, nikmatin aja ya minna^^


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

 _a fic by_ _belivixx_

 **.**

 **PREVIOUS**

[ chapter 2 ]

 **.**

 _Uchiha Sasuke. Sukses, tampan, kaya. Tiga komponen utama untuk dikatakan sempurna, sudah mendarah daging bagi pria tersebut._

 _Lahir dikeluarga Uchiha yang termahsyur dikarenakan perawakan mereka bak dewa dewi Yunani. Berpendidikan sehingga ia bisa mencapai kesuksesan diusianya yang masih tergolong muda. Pemegang saham terbesar di Uchiha corp setelah Itachi tentunya, membuat namanya masuk dalam deretan muda mudi terkaya di Jepang dan seluruh Asia._

Haruno Sakura mendengus geli membaca artikel yang mengulas tentang calon suaminya tersebut. Ditulis dengan judul yang amat mencolok, padahal isinya hanyalah biografi semata. Gadis pink itu tampak menikmati smoothies nya dipagi hari ini, ditemani sepiring pancake dan tentunya

. . Uchiha Sasuke yang termahsyur.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" pemuda itu menatap emerald sang gadis yang tampak kaget karena ucapannya. Gadis itu kemudian menggeleng pelan dan kembali terkikik.

"Tidak ada."

"Hanya orang gila yang tertawa tanpa sebab."

Sakura menatap pemuda angkuh didepannya ini dan kemudian mendesah pelan. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak mengulangi kalimat, kau harus tahu itu." Jemari pemuda itu menari-nari diatas keyword laptopnya. Onyxnya tampak fokus dengan dokumen yang digelutinya semenjak mereka menginjakkan kaki di cafe outdoor ini.

Sakura tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa orang tuanya sampai tega menjodohkannya dengan pemuda _work holic_ seperti Sasuke. Tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya nanti setelah menikah.

Tanpa perhatian, tanpa kasih sayang, dan tentunya tanpa cinta.

Terlintas saja dipikirannya membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Bagian kehidupan seperti itu adalah kehidupan yang Sakura benci dalam novel-novel bergenre romance yang pernah dibacanya. Namun melihat kenyataan yang ada, mustahil pula ia berharap banyak.

"Aku tidak gila Sasuke- _san._ Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, ini pertemuan pertama kita. Namun tak membicarakan apapun." Ia bergumam pelan sambil menumpukan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya. Sakura tak lagi berfokus pada ponselnya, kini ia menatap pemuda Uchiha didepannya ini. Memandanginya untuk mengetahui apakah artikel itu ditulis berdasarkan kebenaran yang ada atau hanya _hoax_ yang sering terjadi.

Gadis itu menggulirkan matanya untuk menelusuri tiap inci wajah Sasuke. Ia menautkan alisnya, _biasa saja kok._ Memang, bagi Sakura, lelaki tampan bukan termasuk kedalam kriteria pilihannya. Sangat susah membuat gadis itu tertarik pada lawan jenis jika hanya bermodal ketampanan.

Sakura tak menyukai itu. Ia tak butuh lelaki tampan dengan hidung mancung bak pinokio. Ia memerlukan tindakan langsung untuk meyakinkannya bahwa lelaki dihadapannya ini pantas untuk menjadi suaminya.

"Sudah puas memandangku?" Permata kelam Sasuke memandang Sakura malas, ia berucap sembari menikmati kopi yang dipesannya. Sasuke menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat setelah mendengar sindiran halus gadis itu tadi. Kini ia mendapati gadis itu menatapnya intens dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak.

Sasuke mendengus geli. Ah ia berharap tidak menikahi seorang drama queen.

"Aku hanya meneliti."

"Oh benarkah? Tampak seperti mengagumi."

"Terserah." Haruno Sakura melempar pandangannya pada pohon rindang disamping Sasuke. Ia malas meladeni ucapan pemuda itu.

"Berapa usiamu?"

Sakura meliriknya sekilas, "26 tahun."

"26 tahun dan masih berpenampilan seperti remaja tanggung." Sasuke menyindirnya. Ia mengetahui itu, namun Sakura juga sadar. Karena banyak orang yang juga mengatainya begitu.

"Beginilah diriku. Suka atau tidak suka inilah tampilan calon istrimu." Gadis musim semi itu berucap sinis. Sasuke memandangnya heran. Padahal ia hanya mengutarakan komentarnya, tapi gadis itu tampak sangat kesal.

Lagi pula, sebelum pernikahan dilangsungkan. Kejujuran diutamakan bukan?

Jadi, Sasuke tidak salah. Sama sekali tidak.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dimeja dan kemudian segera berdiri. "Ayo pulang."

Bukannya menunggu Sakura, pemuda itu malah melangkahkan kakinya duluan menuju parkiran. Sakura mendengus. _Oh kami-sama, kenapa aku harus menikah dengan lelaki sok itu?_

"Tunggu Sasuke!" gadis itu berteriak agar Sasuke dapat memperlambat langkahnya. Namun Sasuke tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Berpura-pura tidak mendengar, padahal Sakura yakin pemuda itu dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Sakura tak bisa berlari mengejar Sasuke karena mereka baru saja mengisi perut. Rasa sakit mulai bergejolak diperutnya sehingga ia tak lagi melangkah cepat. Sakura memegangi perutnya dan berusaha menyeret langkahnya pelan.

"Ah sakit sekali." ia meringis pelan dan memandang sekelilingnya. Masa bodoh dengan pemuda angkuh itu. Yang Sakura butuhkan saat ini hanyalah segera duduk. Sakura tidak peduli dimana ia akan mendaratkan tubuhnya. Segera saja ia duduk ditempat ia berpijak.

Kini ia berada di lapangan parkir yang cukup luas, sedangkan siluet Sasuke tak lagi terlihat. Mereka memarkirkan mobil cukup jauh karena pengunjung cafe ini ramai. Ah sudahlah, jika Sasuke akan meninggalkannya ia tak peduli. Toh juga, ia biasa menaiki angkutan umum.

"Cihlelaki macam apa itu? Tak berperasaan sama sekali."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Sakura lantas menengadah ketika ia mendengar suara itu. Baru saja ia menggerutu tentang Sasuke, namun yang ia dapati malah lelaki itu sudah mengulurkan tangannya dan mobilnya telah terparkir tak jauh dari mereka.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya berpura-pura melihat sekitar. "T-tidak ada."

"Haruno, ada pertemuan yang harus aku hadiri." Sasuke berucap datar.

"Yasudah. Lekaslah pulang."

Mendengar jawaban dari gadis pink itu membuat Sasuke memutar mata bosan. Oh ayolah, ia sudah berbaik hati mengulurkan tangannya pada seorang gadis. Bayangkan saja, selama ini tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke mau melakukan hal konyol tersebut.

Namun apa? Gadis dengan permata emerald itu malah bertingkah sok jual mahal. _Cepatlah Haruno, pundi-pundi uangku bisa terlewatkan._

Sasuke mendecih. Ia melirik pada jam yang melingkar ditangannya lalu kembali menatap putri tunggal keluarga Haruno tersebut. Ia tak bisa terus mengikuti tingkah gadis ini.

Maka dengan itu, Sasuke membungkuk dan segera membopong tubuh Haruno Sakura dengan gaya _bride style_ agar segera memasuki mobilnya. Pemuda itu tak bisa lagi mengikuti permainan ini, dia tak memiliki waktu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sakura memberontak pelan, berusaha agar tak menyakiti Sasuke. Dirasanya pipinya mulai memanas. Ia tak lagi memberontak saat beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka sambil cekikikan.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia melakukannya dalam diam. Setelah ia mendudukkan Sakura pada jok penumpang disebelahnya. Segera saja ia menginjak pedal gas dan beranjak dari parkiran ini.

"Masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai drama, Haruno." Pemuda itu berucap pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalur lalu lintas.

Mendengar pernyataan itu, membuat Sakura menatap pemuda Uchiha itu sinis. _Apa-apaan perkataannya itu? Bukannya ia yang meninggalkan ku duluan?_

Sakura membiarkan ucapan Sasuke ditelan oleh keheningan. Ia tak menggubris pernyataan itu. Melihat tingkah Sakura, membuat Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Kau tidak perlu mengumpat didalam hati. Katakan saja langsung."

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun Sasuke- _san_ , jadi diamlah!" gadis itu berteriak frustasi, membuat Sasuke makin tertawa geli.

"Aneh."

Haruno Sakura memandang pemuda itu tak percaya. Tadi dia mengatakan Sakura gila, sekarang ia mengatakan Sakura aneh. Oh apakah memang benar pemuda angkuh ini akan menjadi suaminya? Akan seperti apa kehidupan mereka nanti? Penuh sumpah serapah dan ejekan?

 _Oh kami-sama, kasihanilah aku._

 **.**

 **.**

Tangan Sakura dengan lincah menyisir rambut panjangnya yang indah. Ia memilih mengenakan short dress bewarna _orchid,_ dan mengenakan make up natural. Sebuah tiara yang menjuntai indah Sakura sematkan pada ikat rambutnya yang polos, setelah beberapa kali mengubah-ubah gaya rambutnya. Akhirnya, gadis musim semi itu memilih mengikat setengah rambutnya dan sebagian lagi dibiarkan terurai.

Malam ini ia menolak mengenakan high heels, sebagai gantinya ia mengenakan flat shoes bertali yang membingkai indah hingga mata kaki. _Haruno Sakura is ready for dinner now._

Gadis itu menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin dan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Ini yang kau sebut remaja tanggung, Uchiha- _sama?"_ sebuah senyum miring terukir indah dibibir ranumnya.

Restoran mewah ini tampak begitu sepi. Oh tentu saja, malam ini adalah malam yang penting hingga membuat Uchiha Mikoto _me-reserve_ restoran tersebut untuk keperluan pribadi. Ia merasa puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Tadi pagi ia sudah mencicipi makanan yang akan dihidangkan dimeja panjang ini dan sekarang ia tak sabar menanti kedatangan _calon menantunya._

Sering kali ia melirik kearah pintu masuk restoran yang dijaga oleh beberapa pengawal. Namun pintu itu masih tertutup tak memberikan tanda-tanda akan dimasuki seseorang. Wanita berusia lima puluhan itu tetap bersabar dan bercengkrama bersama suami tercinta.

Uchiha Sasuke tampak bosan dengan bursa saham yang sejak tadi ia tekuni. Pemuda berkemeja silver tersebut kemudian melirik Itachi yang masih sibuk berbicara via telpon dengan sang istri. Lalu kedua orang tuanya juga tampak sedang terlibat perbincangan seru. Ia menghela nafas dan kemudian beranjak dari meja panjang itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Itachi berseru pelan.

"Toilet."

"Oh, jangan lama-lama."

"Hn."

Sasuke berjalan pelan dan kemudian menghilang dibalik sebuah tirai. Tak lama berselang, pintu ganda restoran terbuka dan menampilkan sosok keluarga yang dinanti. Uchiha Mikoto bangkit dan menyambut Mebuki dan Sakura dengan pelukan hangat. Sementara itu, Fugaku dan Itachi menyalami Kizashi dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk.

Haruno Sakura tersipu malu saat Mikoto memuji penampilannya malam ini. Gadis itu kemudian duduk disamping sang ibu dan kemudian Itachi menyapanya ramah.

"Halo adik ipar." Putra tunggal keluarga Uchiha itu tersenyum miring pada Sakura.

"Anda kakak Sasuke?"

Itachi tampak melirik ke kanan dan kirinya. "Ah kelihatannya begitu. Tidak ada lagi orang yang setampan diriku disini."

"Narsis sekali." Sebuah suara baritone bergabung dalam percakapan itu, Sakura mendengus geli saat Itachi menyanggah ucapan Sasuke.

"Seperti kau tidak saja." Itachi mengedikkan bahunya, lalu mengabaikan tatapan sinis Sasuke. "Nah, Sakura- _chan._ Ceritakan padaku tentang dirimu."

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai sudah formalitas yang berlangsung. Acara makan malam yang mangagumkan, _menurut Mikoto dan Mebuki._ Namun bagaimana bagi pemeran penting dalam acara tersebut?

Tidak. Sama sekali tidak mengagumkan. Itu hanyalah formalitas yang menggerahkan pribadi masing-masing. Ditambah lagi, Itachi yang terus saja menggoda mereka. Sasuke berkendara pelan dalam diam, ia melepas beberapa kancing teratas pada kemejanya.

"Kau ikut?" pemuda itu melirik pada gadis yang duduk disampingnya. Kini mereka berhenti disebuah mini market 24 jam.

"Tidak."

Haruno Sakura menghela nafas lega saat Sasuke beranjak pergi. Gadis itu dengan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan singkat.

 _To : Ino_

" _Kau terjebak bersamaku malam ini Ino. Persiapkan batraimu."_

Setelah menekan tombol send. Permata emeraldnya lalu memandang lurus kedepan, tampak disana secara samar Sasuke sedang berada dikasir. Gadis itu kemudian termenung sesaat, memikirkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi terus menganggunya. Ia berniat untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Sasuke.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Sasuke pun kembali dengan dua botol colacola. Ia memberikan satu pada Sakura dan mereka kembali berkendara.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa kita akan menikah mendahului Itachi?"

Sasuke tersedak dan kemudian mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ada banyak hal. Misalnya kenapa aku akan menikah denganmu, kenapa bukan dengan Itachi karena dia kan belum menikah juga." Sakura melirik Sasuke dan memandang sedikit tak enak. Takut-takut pemuda disampingnya ini akan merasa tersinggung.

"Lanjutkan." Ucap pemuda itu cepat ketika mendapati raut cemas Sakura.

Ia merasa lega ternyata Sasuke tidak tersinggung. "Dan kenapa dia belum juga menikah? Aku berfikir, dia tidak akan susah mendapatkan wanita yang mencintainya." Sakura menegak colanya. "Dan yang diinginkannya." Sambungnya cepat.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Ia mengerti arah pertanyaan Sakura. Namun, "Jadi kau ingin menikah dengannya? Ah sayang sekali."

"E-eeh?! B-bukan baka! Maksudku, b-bukan begitu." Gadis itu menggeleng cepat dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Bercanda." Pemuda Uchiha itu mendengus geli melihat reaksi Sakura. "Sebenarnya, dia sudah menikah."

Sakura memandang tak percaya "Benarkah? T-tapi kenapa tidak kelihatan?"

"Dan kenapa istrinya tidak hadir tadi?" lanjutnya.

"Adik dari istrinya sedang sakit. Jadi dia menemani, Itachi juga akan menginap dirumah mereka nanti."

Sakura mengangguk paham, keheningan pun kini hadir diantara mereka.

"Dulu aku yang akan menikahi gadis itu. Karena seingatku, dia lebih muda darimu dan kau yang akan menikahi Itachi." Sasuke berucap pelan.

Lagi-lagi Sakura memandang tak percaya. "Kenapa?" ia bertanya cepat.

"Sebenarnya bukan dirimu. Kandidat utama Kaasan adalah Konan, namun gadis bodoh itu menerima Yahiko duluan. Dan juga, aku yang masih menyelesaikan pendidikan doktoral ku."

"Lalu kenapa kau berakhir denganku?"

"Karena Itachi menyukai gadis yang menjadi istrinya kini, dia meminta pertukaran dengan Kaasan."

"Kapan mereka menikah?"

"Dua tahun yang lalu."

Jawaban dari Sasuke menjadi penutup dari obrolan mereka tersebut. Kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dan tenggelam dalam keheningan malam, tak terasa mobil ini telah berhenti didepan rumah mewah keluarga Haruno.

"Terima Kasih, Sasuke- _san."_

Hanya anggukan yang tampak dari pemuda itu. Kesal karena tak mendapat jawaban yang diinginkannya, Sakura mulai membalikkan badan dan melangkah menjauh.

"Haruno!" suara baritone Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?" jawab gadis itu sinis.

"Aku akan pergi untuk beberapa minggu."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Lalu?"

"Besok siang jam sepuluh. Aku akan menjemputmu."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Sakura, pemuda Uchiha itu telah melajukan mobilnya dalam kegelapan malam. Sakura memandangi sampai tak lagi terlihat diujung jalan. Lalu menghela nafas pasrah.

"Lebih baik aku menghubungi Ino dulu. Dia benar-benar tak terduga."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** Yo! Kembali lagi dengan pasangan manis ini.

Maaf ya minna-san, kalau bagian akhirnya seperti agak 'maksa' gitu. Soalnya kan, aku habis hiatus dan tiba-tiba kepengen aja baca fanfiction ditengah-tengah jadwal ujian yang padat. Dan teringatlah dengan ide-ide cerita ini lagi. Nyariin plot cerita yang udah aku tulis diawal itu, gak ketemu. Yang ketemu cuma bagian-bagian chapternya bukan inti ceritanya T_T

Memikirkan ulang ide cerita ini susah banget. Rasanya gak se-fantastis saat pertama kali aku buat plotnya. Mudah-mudahan aja hasilnya sesuai keinginanku diawal. Fic ini terhenti beberapa bulan sejak pertama kali aku ganti profil jadi 'semi-hiatus'. Dengan jawaban dari Sasuke yang menggantung

" _Dua tahun yang lalu."_

Sampai-sampai teriak karena 'kepo' dengan lanjutan cerita sendiri. Buntu banget .

 _See you next chapter!_


End file.
